Five things I never told you
by Nymphaea674
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have five things that they've always wanted to tell each other but never have, until they got together. What will those things be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; five things he never told her

There was five was five things that he had always wanted to Rose, all those years that he had known her, but Scorpius Malfoy has never had the courage to tell her.

1. Your eyes sparkle

Scorpius had an obsession with looking at Rose's eyes. They were a gentle chocolate brown that sparkled when she was happy, lit up when she laughed and darkened when she was angry.

He used to her watch her when she was reading, when she didn't know he was watching. He watched her eyes dance backwards and forwards across the page, glowing with interest. He loved her eyes. He loved her.

2. I love to watch you skate

One Christmas the Weasley-Potter clan had stayed at Hogwarts, and during that stay they had gone ice skating on the lake. Scorpius couldn't skate and never bothered trying, but for reason he loved to watch her skate.

Rose loved ice skating and was quite good at it; she cow would glide across the ice with ease, as though it was as simple as holding a quill.

Scorpius would sit by the willow tree by the lake, pretending to read while he watched her skate. He loved to watch her skate. He loved her.

3. Red was never really your colour

Rose looked beautiful in almost any thing she wore. But red didn't suit her. Her red hair shimmered in the sunlight, her soft curls would bounce of her shoulders. But her Gryffindor red uniform would clash with her beautiful hair. Red didn't suit her.

Any other colour would, blues, greens, purples. But not red. Red was not her colour. But he loved her red hair. He loved her.

4. You smile like the stars

Scorpius loved to look at her when she smiled. It would remind of the stars, which shone brightly, standing out from the rest of the black sky. When she smiled her whole face would light up.

Scorpius never felt happier than when he saw Rose smiling, especially when she smiled at him. He loved it when she smiled. He loved her.

5. I love you Rose

He had always loved her, from the minute he had seen on Platform 9 3/4. He loved her even when his father forbid him to even be friends with her. He had loved every thing about her; her chocolate eyes, her curly red hair, her quirky sense of humour, the way she made you feel special and welcome despite who you were and whatever your background.

He loved the fact that she was good at everything but wasn't proud about it. He loved how she would like a person for they were rather what they were. He loved her. He always had.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, I know it's a bit cheesy but I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two; five things she never told him

There were several things Rose wanted to tell Scorpius, but there were five things that she always wanted to tell him, but never could find the right moment to tell him.

1. You're too tall

Rose was a tiny 5'1, and Scorpius was tall 6'4. When ever she wanted to talk to him she would have to crane her neck and he would have to look down on her. He was tall and slender, and although that worked wonders for him it was always hard for her to get his attention.

She had tried to grow but even when she did, he would also grow, and normally a lot more and a lot taller than she ever could. But she loved the fact that he would use his height to Han advantage where would always look out her, and would always be there to her. For that, she loved the fact that he was tall. She loved him.

2. Your hair shines in the sunlight

Scorpius's hair was platinum blonde and when ever he was out in the sun light it would be reflecting the light so brightly that you wouldn't be able to look at it for more than a few seconds.

His hair was soft and recognisable through a crowd. Rose loved looking at his hair. She loved him.

3. You smell nice

Most people would think it was a bit odd but one of Rose's favourite things about Scorpius was the way he smelt. She knew he smelt good mainly because whenever she was upset he would always let her have his shoulder to cry on- though she rarely cried when she was with him.

He smelt of cologne, and slightly of salted caramel- strangely enough. Though, she thought, that might be prehaps to the fact they had just come out of Honeydukes. But that didn't matter. She loved the way he smelt. She loved him.

4. The photo album of us

Rose kept a secret photo album of pictures of her and Scorpius together, and some pictures of just Scorpius. The album was hidden in the bottom of her trunk under her bed. She had charmed it that nobody would be able to open the photo album, except her.

The photos were of them laughing together, one was of when they had stayed over one Christmas and another was of them dancing together at the Yule Ball. Rose loved looking at the pictures of them. She loved him.

5. I love you Scorpius

Ever since her father, Ron Weasley, had pointed out that she was to get too friendly with Scorpius, she had wondered why. So she got to know him, and the more she got to know, the more she loved him.

She loved the ways he would stand out from the crowd and didn't care about being different. She loved the fact that he would go out of his way to help others. She loved the way would glimmer when he was happy and she loved the he would always look out for her and see that no one bothered her. But than anything, she just loved him.

A/N: I know this chapter's really cheesy, but I you enjoyed it. That's it now, COMPLETE. Please review thanks x

Disclaimer: I don't own Rose and Scorpius (wish I did but they belong to JK Rowling)


End file.
